


seven

by keitolino



Series: MassuNes 2k15 Countdown [1]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu uses the back entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven

**Author's Note:**

> First day of 7 day countdown to Massu & Ines birthday! ~~great way to recycle all the unused stuff on my hd :")~~
> 
> I promise it will get better day after day! :)

A seductive smile hushed over her face. While Massu was still busy fondling her butt cheeks, she teasingly licked her lips. “You'd love it that way, wouldn't you–“ Of course he would. The smirk on his face found him guilty, and she giggled with joy. No further words were needed. His fingers easily found their way under her panties. “It feels like I would not be the only one” A grin. Massu slid his finger down the wet parts of her, sending a touch of electricity through her with his touch. Fingering her with utmost pleasure and joy while observing her facial movements closely, Massu finally got rid of the last piece of cloth covering her. 

Heavy panting as Massu let his tongue slide down between her lips, teasing her sensitive spot intensely. Lusciously he sucked, sometimes using more pressure – then again, less. It made her body twitch; tremble even. Asking for more, she wrapped her legs around his body, pushing her parts even closer to him. A grin appeared on his face, and he looked up to her. “Guess you like that”, he groaned into her; but words almost leave his mouth unheard.

She tried to crawl away from him; to escape his touch, but his strong arms took such a strong hold of her she wasn't able to move just a bit. Instead of letting her go, Massu turned her around and faced her back. He kissed it gently. Placing one kiss after the other onto her spine, he moves down and dedicated his caressing to her butt once again. Her face kissed the pillow, and strands of her hair fell into her face; sticking to the sweaty parts of her forehead. Massu pulled her backside up and put a pressure on her neck, pushing her further down into the pillows. “Ngh–“ Not soon after, she felt him entering her in one go. He filled her fully; and her tightness made him groan out loud.


End file.
